


Yes, hold me down and take me

by shugary



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Teasing, cis girl!joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugary/pseuds/shugary
Summary: Jisoo wants things to get spicier on her 1st anniversary with Seungcheol.orSeungcheol getting pegged.





	Yes, hold me down and take me

_<strike>For the sake of this one shot, please pretend there isn't a need for deep shower cleansing before 'back door business'.</strike> _  
\----

It was Jisoo's and Seungcheol's first anniversary together. Back then, they were freshmen in university and met through the student council, and since there was a lot of stuff they had in common, nobody got surprised when they announced their relationship. Even though Jisoo was a literature student and Seungcheol was in P.E, they seemed to share the exact same hobbies and ended up going out together a lot. It was Jisoo who first asked him out due to his obliviousness and the thought of 'Jisoo not wanting him' freezing his brain mid-sentence every time he tried to make a move.   
Due the special occasion, Jisoo wanted to make a surprise and propose something _spicier_ to her boyfriend – a thing that she wasn't actually sure he would agree to do, but it was worth the try. After dinner, she would ask –Yes, Seungcheol was taking her to a _fancy_ dinner because his ass was too emotional over being A Year Together. He asked her to be ready by 8, so at 07:59 she was standing on her doorstep waiting for her boyfriend to show up. Her hair was in a half-pony, letting the long black strands rest on her low-cut back peachy dress. Seungcheol loved–actually _adored_–her eyes so she winged her eyeliner perfectly to make it look even more cat-like.   
When the clock turned 8:03 Seungcheol showed up at the corner of the hall, walking slowly towards the door with a smile on his face, eyeing his cute girlfriend. Everything about her was soooo dreamy. Her plump lips, her silky hair, the bright eyes he loved so much and was sure actual galaxies were inside of them. He couldn't be happier to have her and to celebrate their first 365 days as a couple.

"Hello there, princess peach" Seungcheol greeted with an idiot grin decorating his face. Jisoo rolled her eyes. "I brought a little something for you," he said as he gave her a small paper bag with small Eeveee stickers all over it (she loved to play Pokémon). "Please open".

"Oh my God, Seungcheol what did I say about gifts? Now I'm burdened because I didn't buy anything for y– well, actually..." she thought out loud, "We'll talk about yours later, ok? But thank you," she said as she opened the bag. There was a big purple rose lollipop and some of her favorite chocolates, along with small caramels that seemed _European_. "Thank you for reminding of my sweet tooth, these are beautiful."

"Anything for my baby," Seungcheol all but drooled sizing up her outfit. "Let's go then?"

-

Dinner was great, Seungcheol took Jisoo to eat pasta with red wine, on a cool open-air restaurant that had tables with cute strings lighting up the spots.

The walk home was calm and short, since they didn't leave the main street that led to Jisoo's dormitory. It was an unspoken agreement that they would head to her dorm, mainly because she had no roommate, and Seungcheol had two. So Jisoo's place it was. She already had set up the place beforehand for welcoming her man, even splashed her perfume on the pillows -for what? who knows- and bought a dimmed lamp to make the atmosphere more _sensual_.

As they arrived the place, they took their shoes off and Jisoo led Seungcheol to her bedroom, and even though he wasn't drunk, his steps were more loose. On the top of the queen sized bed, lied a serenity blue box, and to that Seungcheol lift an eyebrow "Oh, is that the gift you bought me? The one you said was for later..." he asked with a glint of curiosity.

"Um.. you can say so," Jisoo was actually getting nervous about it and Seungcheol was starting to notice "Listen, Cheollie, I know you dated a guy for like two years before and" –Seungcheol gulped– "I don't expect you to be exactly a _virgin_ in some aspects so," Jisoo looked at the floor "I can't really say it other way so there it goes: I've been wondering if you would let me peg you".

"You what?" If Seungcheol was drinking something he would surely have choked. When he saw the box, he was expecting some cute lingerie Jisoo would be wearing tonight, not his girlfriend asking to fuck his hole. "Baby, what is inside of the box? I'm not sure-"

"Ok, I know it's scary at first but I've been _dreaming_ about this for quite a while now but of course it has to be 100% okay with you..." Jisoo wanted to make it clear she wouldn't do anything agains his will, for God'd sake.

"Let me see it," Seungcheol pointed at the serenity box. "Sure" Jisoo climbed up the bed and reached the center of attention, opening slowly to reveal a medium sized translucent purple dildo, with a matching colored strap around it. "Take it", she handed him the toy.

Seungcheol took the thing on his hands and examined the size. It wasn't too big, he pondered. It's been awhile since he got action going on down there but he would be a liar if the thought of Jisoo on top of him like that wasn't starting to make him all sorts of hot. "We can try," Seungcheol started and Jisoo immediately shoot her head up, "But if I say I don't want it anymore we'll stop right away, is that fine?"

"Oh God, Seungcheol! Of course! I mean, I would never do anything you're not comfortable with" she blinked away what seemed to be even tears forming "Are you sure you're ok with it? Are you feeling pressured? Cause that's not fine-" "Shhhh..." Seungcheol put the strap on the bed and shut her with his thumb pressing on plump lips "I admit that I never thought of it but now that you suggested it nicely, I want it so bad" Seungcheol then started to cease the distance between them and sealed their lips with the first kiss of the night. It was light and for reassurance, that all he did was out of pure will, and he was more than willing to be fucked by his best girl if that made her happy".

"I got a name for him," Jisoo giggled, referring to the toy sitting on the bed "I call him _S.Coups_, the S is for Seungcheol and Coups because he's taking over your role" She even sounded cute while naming a damn dildo. What was Seungcheol supposed to do, say no?

"Oh, is it? Let's see what you got then" Seungcheol proceeded to take Jisoo's left leg and wrap it up against his body, lifting her weight from behind and putting her on top of the bed. The buttons of her peachy dress were also quite easy to undo while kissing soft soft soft lips under his own, slipping easily off her shoulders and thrown at a side chair. Jisoo felt displayed nicely to her man, only in her tiny panties, but protested quickly for Seungcheol to join her and take off his clothes.

"You want me to go insane, huh?" He said eyeing the small underwear his girlfriend was wearing while stripping down himself "You had a plan all along to attack this poor guy right here".

Jisoo felt her cheeks flush. It was true, that she had a plan to wreck Seungcheol, but admiring that out loud was a bit embarrassing. With that, she gathered her legs together and turned a bit to give Seungcheol a better view of her perky ass in those tiny tiny panties, "You like it? I bought it for you"

"Hell yes" he sunk down to kiss her properly now. Slow movements, getting access to her mouth completely and sliding his tongue against her own as he grabbed a handful of breasts. Jisoo quickly got _excited_ because she knew she would be soon pegging her athletic boyfriend, so it wasn't much later when she started to feel the heat of arousal between her thighs.

"You're already so wet just from kissing and thinking of fucking me, peachy?" Seungcheol teased. Jisoo pierced her gaze–he would pay. "Ah, my juicy peach is shy about being juicy for me" he continued the tease.

"I'm not," she protested "Ahh.." actual fingers were then being pressed against her clit in circle motions through the almost non-existent fabric of her underwear. Seungcheol's digits got humid and he, again, teased "What's this then, baby?"

"Choi Seungcheol..." Jisoo warned. She bit his lip and climbed on top of him, making his back hit the mattress. "I'm in control tonight. You're not getting away with the teasing" she reminded him. The weight of his girlfriend on top of his crotch area was enough to make Seungcheol's half hard dick twitch, and Jisoo definitely felt that. "Oh, you talk about me but looks who's all happy down here".

Jisoo reached the serenity box near the edge of the bed and took a tube of lube from it. "Can I suck you off?" she asked. When she got a nod from the man laying down with his hands behind his head, she mouthed the length through the fabric of his boxers. She pressed kisses on it and slid the underwear off, revealing his not long but thick cock standing proud.

Jisoo knew Seungcheol had a weak spot for her eyes, so she made sure to never break eye contact while licking his length, stopping at the head to apply pressure there. She spat on the head and used the saliva to pump his dick while going down on it. At first, she only went halfway through, her throat getting used to the feeling of it, but it was already enough to have Seungcheol trembling against the sheets and closing his eyes shut. "Look at me while I suck you good", Jisoo demanded, and to that Seungcheol could never say no. She proceeded to bob her head on his cock, engulfing all of it and working on the base with her fingers, twisting it lightly.   
While taking a breathe, she reached for the lube bottle and smeared some on her index and middle fingers, teasing his entrance when she went back to work her mouth on the thick erection.   
At first, she slid only the index finger, making Seungcheol shift and his breathing more heavy. Going back and forth lightly while still sucking and licking, the second finger was added, enticing a light moan from the man as she felt his walls tightening against her digits.   
She kept on sucking and fingering him open until she felt the boy was close enough to his climax, earning a complaint at the sudden lost of pressure "Oh no baby I was so close..." Seungcheol whined.   
"You're not coming now. I want you to come getting fucked" Jisoo looked at his hole now stretched and ready for her to take it. She blew fresh air to see it tightening prettily.

Jisoo looked Good, Seungcheol thought. Even better now standing to wear her sex toy, one that would soon be inside of him. And if he were to be honest, he couldn't wait for it. His girlfriend was so fucking hot and the thought of getting fucked by her was already making him crazy. Jisoo made sure everything was correctly in place and fixed before hopping back on the bed, smearing a generous quantity of lube on S.Coups. "You're ready baby?"

"Yes, hold me down and take me". Seungcheol really didn't mean to, but those words went right down Jisoo and hit a sweet spot. There was some sort of realization to have her man displayed like that, his pretty ass parted for her to conquer.

She aligned the strap with his hole and pressed inside, sliding slowly. His hole welcomed the toy quite well, and she could see it clenching and adjusting to the feeling. "Fucking shit.." Seungcheol hissed under his breathe as he felt so full but so good. "Keep going please, peachy"

Jisoo smiled and kept sliding until she bottomed out. With a nod, she started to move slowly, giving Seungcheol time to adjust and the friction he needed. "Is this okay, baby?" Jisoo asked as she built a steady rhythm. "Yes, yes... More than oka-Uh right there" Seungcheol encouraged her to keep going.

Jisoo went slow and steady for a couple minutes, watching Seungcheol's eyes squeeze shut as he gripped the sheets under his hands, mewling here and there, until she decided it was time to play a little more. She bent his knees and pressed them against his shoulder, giving more access and a deeper angle to the thrusts, that became quicker now. Seungcheol's eyes opened and his mouth formed a gape before he moaned loud. Jisoo has found his spot, and kept hitting it with every quick thrust. "Hold these for me, baby" she motioned to his knees, which Seungcheol complied happily, spreading himself to be fucked good. Jisoo reached down and started to pump his cock, earning a loud moan from the boyfriend beneath her. "Ohhh.. God.. Yes Yes Please keep going" Seungcheol bared his throat. It was quite a scene and if Jisoo was wet before, now she was dripping, the pressure and rhythm of the strap also working her core. " You love getting fucked, don't you Cheollie? All big and muscles but you love being a little bottom and getting wrecked". She spat on his dick and gave him a flick of the wrist, making her man a moaning mess under her touch.   
It was too much for Seungcheol, his hole getting fucked deep while soft hands worked on his thick cock making him almost burst. Jisoo synchronized the rhythm of her thrusts with her hands, making her boyfriend a sexed-out pudding. She went on for more minutes just like that, until she saw actual tears forming on the side of Seungcheol's eyes. "You've been such a good boy. Good boy wanna come?" she asked. All she got was a desperate nod from him. "Say it. Ask for it like a good boy".

"The cock you're giving me- feels so good. I want to come- with it inside-, please" Seungcheol almost cried out. Jisoo grinned. "Wow, how can I say no to that? You sounded just like a cock slut... of course you can come for me now". And with a few more thrusts, he spilled on Jisoo's hands, who made sure to milk everything he's got until she slid out. Seungcheol looked at her with adoration. "Sit on my face?" he asked, a little bit shy all of a sudden. "You haven't came yet and you were so wet..." he reasoned as if he had to explain the request.

Jisoo didn't say anything as she climbed to his head, slid her tiny panties to the side and gave him quite a sight. "Go for it," she instructed. Seungcheol then grabbed her hips and positioned himself right under her entrance, leading her pussy to his mouth and reaching for the clit with his tongue. Jisoo had to control herself not to scream at the wet feeling invading her after all of the pressure and lust from earlier.   
Seungcheol worked his tongue in circles around the bundle of nerves, sucking on it occasionally and giving it light blows of air before resuming the tongue work. While at it, he used his index and middle fingers to open her up and give access to the lips and the core. He slid a finger inside while sucking the clit, and opened his eyes to look at Jisoo, who was caressing his hair and cheeks, and winked at him. Jisoo started to take over the rhythm as if she was fucking herself on his tongue, and got no complaints over it. Everything felt so good, so right and it was not long until she felt the heat spread all over her body as she came with his tongue inside of her. She immediately threw herself to his side on the bed, escaping from the overstimulation.

"How was it?" she asked first.

"Fucking good." Seungcheol looked spent. "I like S.Coups... We should do it again sometime" he laughed it off, turning to face her.

"Definitely." Jisoo answered, positioning them so they were spooning. Seungcheol sniffed the pillows under their heads. "You're unbelievable, Hong Jisoo".

"Yes, but you fucking love it".

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to writte Seungcheol getting pegged so girl!Joshua it was. Also sorry if the formatting is shit it's 3 am.


End file.
